Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic devices may be utilized in various industrial and service applications such as assembly, inspection, work in hazardous environments, and transportation. A robotic device may include various components such as sensors, cameras, manipulators, or robotic arms. Additionally, the robotic device may be remotely or autonomously operated to perform various tasks. For example, a computing device may communicate with the robotic device to provide operation instructions or to receive sensor measurements.